Clockstopper
by AeroZone
Summary: DISCONTINUED-soon to be taken down and rewritten.
1. Prologue

_Author's note: This is based off a story I once made, although failed. This is going to both have the original story in it (remade, obviously), as well as the events taking place before it. Oh, and this is Hetastuck, but in a different way. No nations as the main protagonist, but they do show up, as do the characters from Homestuck. So please no fights about one fandom getting more time in story compared to the other._

_This is also going to be a "what-if" fanfic, being "What if all the people from 12 to 20 played Sburb?" That means a lot of inserts, but the only one this time is my own. That doesn't mean I'm not allowing for self-inserts, though!_

_Also, I recommend listening to Homestuck Anthem while reading. The Beginning of Something Really Excellent works too. I'd also suggest Skaianet for later on in the chapter, or any of the music that sounds like the start-up theme (including Sburban Jungle, since it is the theme)._

* * *

September 13th, the day I got my copy of the Sburb game that Hussie finally was able to make. Not the Start Beta .zip, nor just that Homestuck adventure game he has that kickstarter for. An actual copy of Sburb, complete with grist, strifing, and more.

Oh, wait, did I forget to introduce myself? I probably did, but then again, I suck so badly at remembering. Welp, my name's Claudia. I'm an actual fan of the original Homestuck webcomic, as well as a huge geek. I know the newest Robin's identity, Catwoman's relationship with Batman, Avengers not seen in the movie, and a load of anime series that I love. I'm usually that loner chick who you'll forget after a few days, but I surprisingly don't care about that stuff. I could go on, but dear God, nope. Don't want to bore you with my stuff.

Going back to the story, then, I walked into the doors of Just Press Play, a nearby game store. The guys are nice there, and when I asked about the game, they handed me a copy. A black case, with a green spirograph and the word "Sburb" printed in green.

"It's only $20," one of the guys said.

"You're joking, right?"

"Surprisingly, no. The few copies of the game left haven't sold, hence why we're charging twenty instead of thirty or forty, the usual new game price."

"Give me a copy. Now." I threw a twenty-dollar bill I "borrowed" from my mom onto the table. I was also bursting from excitement, because I could buy the real thing cheap. Not like the Start Beta incident, which I still gave props to that one guy for.

The guy put up a case and leafed through a drawer for the disc. He always kept game discs there; since you never know if someone would try stealing a game if it was in the case.

"Sweet." I watched him put the disc in. He handed me a receipt, and I ran out into my friend's dad's car.

"Did you get it?"

"Hell yeah." I held up the case, taking out the disc and spinning it around my finger. It had a spirograph on it, and the familiar font for Sburb with the letters "Client & Server Installation" on it. That would save me some time to not have to buy another copy.

After my friend's dad dropped me off at my house (I live in a Victorian-era one, but it looks pretty modern on the inside), I started to slide in the disc. _Well, if this causes the end of the world, at least I won't have my mom or that annoying kid at school anymore,_ I thought to myself.

The screen flashed, and I heard the tune of something very jungle-y. A spirograph was changing shape, and the background was flashing like crazy. The loading bar displayed sentences I didn't have time to read, and probably had little to do with the game itself.

Then green text spelling out "Sburb" showed up on the screen, meaning that the installation was complete. I saw the screen change, with a person showing up on the screen and a toolbar up at the top of the screen. It was glorious, since I've waited for this game to actually become real, disregarding the fact that the apocalypse happened. I'd be able to dream on Derse or Prospit, end up on a cool-ass planet, everything. For a die-hard fan, that's like a dream come true.

Pesterchum suddenly popped up, asking me for my chumhandle. I typed in "apocalypseGeek" since I love any story relating to the end of the world, and like I said at the beginning, I'm a huge geek.

I suddenly noticed someone had connected to me, as I heard a bang and saw the three devices-Cruxtruder, Alchemiter, and Totem Lathe-in the living room and dining room. I had no idea who my client was, but I didn't care because the cruxtruder was already counting down, and the kernelsprite floating. I looked at my old cat, Hazel, and whispered "Sorry," then threw her into the kernel.

I hurried to get the cruxite ready, since if I didn't enter the Medium, I'd die. I almost forgot about the pre-punched card, but thankfully, whoever my server was dropped one down into my arms. I also got a dark blue cruxite dowel, too. They're surprisingly lighter than you'd think.

The possibility of your death right then and there is a real good motivator, since I remember getting the cruxite ready in a few minutes. It was in the shape of a Pocky stick, so I had to bite it. Did you know cruxite tastes like fruit snacks? Well, more specifically, mine tasted like those raspberry ones. I think it was because of the color though, since I've heard someone say their yellow one tastes like pineapple, and another person saying a red cruxite tastes like apple. Makes me wonder what black cruxite tastes like, though. Wait...am I getting off-topic? Yeah...I am.

Continuing the story, I finally entered the Medium. A flash a white light appeared (no, not like dying), and everything outside the windows was black. The kernelsprite split, too, and I was left with Hazelsprite, my only guide for now.

Now, what am I doing now? Writing blog entries in hopes that whoever reads this is also in the Medium, and will revive me if I die in my sleep.

* * *

_So, thank you to whoever reads this. A few notes about the story..._

_-Even though it's HetaStuck, the countries don't show up until later on in the story_

_-Like I said at the beginning, this is a "what-if" story based around the world's population age range that goes from 10 to 27._

_-Yes, the canon trolls will show up._

_-This is a remake and prequel to a story I made and deleted. Hopefully this will be better._

_-If someone wants a Hetalia character to show up in the earliest chapters, then comment and/or vote for someone else's suggestion!_

_-Okay, since I said the story was about actual people playing the game, this means yes, I'll take people to be in the story. The session has no limits to the amount of people, but I'll have 16 for this main human session. These 16 will be the first people to comment with their god tier from Page of Hope's test on Tumblr, and also describe themsevles with likes, dislikes, personality as others see you, and preferred appearance._

_Thanks for reading!_


	2. Act One: Start

I hadn't dreamed yet, and I woke up to my alarm clock beeping loudly. I opened my eyes and saw the familiar bedroom I've always had. Aqua walls, my poster for The Nightmare Before Christmas hanging on my closet door, my anime collection on my DVD rack, and my TV on top of my dresser. Nothing really seemed different, except for that I saw no extremely bright light streaming through the window behind my bed. Instead, I heard the sound of rain hitting my window.

"Oh, thank god...I hate sunny days..." I sat up and looked out my window. "What the hell...?" I didn't remember playing Sburb at first.

The sudden ding of my laptop got me out of bed to check it. I looked at the lit screen, and saw my Pesterchum, complete with the Battlefield skin. I started remembering what happened the day before, with Sburb and all, and also started a conversation.

-tenebraMagistra [TM] began pestering apocalypseGeek [AG] at 7:05-

[TM]: Hey.

[AG]: Uh...hi?

[AG]: Before we get this going, who are you?

[TM]: Just call me Myrna.

[AG]: Sounds a bit like something from an RPG.

[AG]: Also, my name's Claudia. Less uncommon than yours, but still uncommon.

[TM]: Cool.

[TM]: Hey, what's your place look like?

[TM]: Well, as far as you can see.

[TM]: I'm not asking you to explore the place, just tell me what you can see.

[AG]: Hold on, let me check.

I got up and looked out the window. I saw crimson and orange leaves hanging on branches. I could see a honey-yellow sky, and the rain was still coming down.

[AG]: Fall-like stuff.

[TM]: Huh, my client has a...Wait.

[TM]: I think you're my client.

[AG]: Well then, hello to my server! 8D

[TM]: And a hello to you too.

[TM]: Do you want me to start building up with the grist we have?

[AG]: Yeah, go ahead.

[TM]: I'll start with your bedroom window.

[AG]: And I'll go downstairs and see if I can kill any imps, if there's any in my house yet.

I stood up, shutting my laptop, but not turning it off. I quickly changed into a Doctor Who shirt, my plaid hoodie, new jeans, and my red Converse. I raced downstairs, almost tripping a few times over various clutter from my brothers. I was also panting by the third set, due to having less stamina than most people. I continued to the basement door, panting a bit less, and kept twisting the knob to get it to finally open up.

"Oh thank God..." I started climbing down the old wooden stairs, careful as to not fall down and get bruised.

The basement I saw was how I always saw it.. The stone walls were smooth and rough at the same time, and all the storage boxes in the room were practically a second wall. The television we had in the back was dustier than ever. I walked around, and saw the mounted boar head we got from my grandfather once he passed away. There was also the war material my dad had, which some I could tell was vintage due to his one poster on aircraft markings having three stars for the Soviet Union, not all the individual countries that are separated. I didn't even need to read the labels on the poster to remember that is was USSR, even though my heart somewhat sank whenever I saw it. I've never been sure why, exactly.

My eyes suddenly met a trail of cream-coloured paint going up the stairs and outside, the iron cellar door open. I realized I wasn't alone, and started panicking, looking for a weapon. I picked up an axe, another gift from my dead grandfather, and found out how to set it to my strife specibus. I walked up the stairs quietly, hoping not to get any attention from what I guessed were paint-based imps.

"Come on, you little f-" I was about to use the f-bomb, but began a coughing fit. At first I thought it was part of a cold I'd recently got, and hoped I didn't draw imps to me. I did, but as they came, my coughing got worse and worse. I was lying down on my side, trying to breathe, and then I realized what the imps were.

As a child, I had lead poisoning that could've killed me. It didn't, and I somehow was in all the honors classes, not brainless from it. That's not the point though. The point really is that my parents never got me cured of it, so I still had it. Lead was used in paint, and these imps left paint everywhere. They were lead imps leaving trails of paint and dust, and I'd inhaled some of the dust. I was at a risk of dying higher than the usual middle-schooler's risk.

"Son of a bitch." I barely even managed to say it within a breath, and coughed even more. I began to lose my breath from doing it too much, and started getting that light-headed feeling. My hand managed to grab my axe, the smooth wooden handle feeling more comfortable than I'd expect. I barely, but somehow, threw the axe a little bit and hit the imp, killing it somehow.

Almost instantly, I felt someone trying to lift up my body, heavy with hardly any energy being used. I was glad to be off the concrete flooring of the patio, even though whoever was lifting me was most likely stressed with finding something like this.

"Are you still awake?"

My mouth moved, but no sounds were formed besides the soft noise of my lips touching each other.

"Huh...What happened?" I could still hear the speaker, and made out a female voice.

"I-I'm fine..." I mumbled, almost inaudible.

"You don't look fine, therefore you're not fine."

"How did you get here...?"

"One of the Gates. You need help, now."

After that, I couldn't make out her voice, and started to cough again. It hurt my lungs like hell, and I started to lose my breath again. My eyelids felt heavy, and I was embraced with the somewhat comforting darkness of unconsciousness

* * *

"Are you awake?" Some voice I knew a bit greeted me the second I regained unconsciousness.

"Yeuh..." I tried to say "Yeah", but I was still groggy, so the "a" became an "uh".

"Good. My name's Hana."

"Nice." I was a bit more awake, and started to sit up, leaning my weight on my elbows. "I'm Claudia, but I also go by Claude."

"Ah...I got you fixed up."

"What? You mean with the whole..." I took a bit to think of what happened, since I never remember when I just wake up. "The whole lead thing?"

"With my stuff." Hana only had to snap her fingers to have what looked like an oxygen mask appear.

"How'd you get that to happen?"

"My sylladex is based on sound, and the last item comes out of my inventory with a snap."

"And how'd you get the gas mask?"

"Well, simple. I got someone's punch code for one and used it to make myself one. Then I put it on you and took any lead out of your system."

"How'd you get the lead out?" I was fully awake, starting to get out of bed.

"Alchemizing a vaporizer so it'd take out any poisonous stuff from the air."

"Uh...thanks." My feet hit carpeted flooring, and I started walking, fumbling a bit. "Hey...in case that happens again and you're not around...what should I do?"

"I'll give you the mask and you can alchemize it into your shirt or something so you won't pass out." She handed me the mask, and I, for the first time, placed something into my inventory, which apparently was set to Tablet Mode.

"Thanks..." I started walking, and realized I was in my room. This made me realized I probably had tons of pesterings I didn't answer, so I got right to it.

[TM]: Where were you?

[AG]: Unconscious.

[TM]: Just checking, some girl named alienSalvatore told me.

[TM]: You can't be sure when you don't know the person.

[AG] True.

[TM]: Did you get any grist?

[AG]: Well, I don't remember...

[AG]: Can't you check?

[TM]: Hold on.

[TM]: Yeah, and you climbed the Echeladder to Bystanding Traveler.

[AG]: Wonder what that means.

[TM]: Who knows.

A ping told me someone else had started pestering me, so I checked who it was.

-electronicSnow [ES] began pestering apocalypseGeek [AG] at 12:36

[EG]: Hello?

I looked at the screen, staring at the blue-violet text. I didn't know anyone who'd have a name or text colour like that. It made me curious, so I let Myrna know I'd be a bit busy.

[AG]: Hey, Myrna?

[TM]: Yeah?

[AG]: Someone else is pestering me.

[TM]: Huh, someone's doing the same to me...

[TM]: Some guy named nocturnalScarlet.

[TM]: I'll be busy with him, I guess.

-tenebraMagistra [TM] ceased pestering apocalypseGeek [AG] at 12:37-

My hands darted to the mouse and I clicked on the new pesterlog window.

[AG]: Yeah?

[ES]: Oh, so you're here...

[AG]: Who are you?

[ES]: I'd ask the same of you if I didn't sort-of have an idea.

[AG]: Excuse me? We've never met.

[ES]: Facebook and Tumblr.

[AG]: My mom only ever uses my Facebook for stupid reasons, and if you found out the one I really use, as well as my Tumblr, then tell me my interests.

[ES]: You're a Whovian. You're a self-proclaimed geek, which is good, in my opinion. Your dad had an infection which turned out to be cat scratch fever. You have an...interesting "ship".

[AG]: Well then.

[AG]: Whoever you are, you're right.

[AG]: If your use of interesing is referring to my rarepair, and you dislike it, fine with me.

[AG]: Just don't turn into a huge asshole about it.

[AG]: So what brings some random guy to pester me?

[ES]: Because I want to let you know you're not alone.

[AG]: I have some girl here, so how am I alone?

[ES]: With other things, not just someone else being with you location-wise.

[AG]: How do you know this...?

[ES]: Time powers.

[AG]: And?

[ES]: We somehow get pretty close friend-wise.

[ES]: Well, I guess I'll be going back the you I know now, before this timeline ends.

-electronicSnow [ES] ceased pestering apocalypseGeek [AG] at 12:42-

I stared at the screen, wondering who the guy was. Was it Fisher, the kid I knew from Latin? Maybe it was some Time player I didn't really know in this timeline. I could tell it was doomed, due to the "timeline ends" part, and I felt bad for the guy. I opened up the "online" list on Pesterchum, and browsed the list of handles for the same one, but all I found was "electricOperator". It was close enough, though, so I added him to my chumlist and began pestering him.

-apocalypseGeek [AG] began pestering electricOperator [EO] at 12:43-

[AG]: Hey, you.

[EO]: Yes?

His text was the same colour of blue from the other guy, so I had some hope.

[AG]: Tell me, do you know anyone named electronicSnow.

[EO]: I was planning on changing my handle to that...so I guess that'd be me.

[AG]: Don't do it.

[AG]: At least, try not to.

[AG]: That versions of, whoever you are...

[EO]: Call me Four-Eyes for now.

[AG]: You wear glasses?

[EO]: Yes, and I'm aware of some other things, so I don't want to tell you my "real" names.

[AG]: Names?

[EO]: It's quite complicated.

[AG]: Oh, okay.

[AG]: Try explaining it to me a bit, though.

[EO]: Well, one part of it is that I can't die as easily, given who I am.

"Hey, you!" I heard Hana's voice again, so I knew I had to cut off the conversation.

[AG]: Whoops, gotta go.

[AG]: I'll be pestering you some more, probably.

-apocalypseGeek [AG] ceased pestering electricOperator [EO] at 12:50-

My mouse cursor moved to add him to my chum list, and my fingers danced over the keys, typing in his chumhandle. I slowly got out of my chair, and ran downstairs, where I heard Hana's voice coming from.

"Yeah?"

"Uh...there's someone in your kitchen, and yelling."

"_What the hell?!_" The voice of who was yelling broke into our conversation, and I made the most horrified face I could.

"That's...my mom."

"Your _mom?!_"

"Before you ask, let me tell you that she is the most ruthless Capricorn I have ever known. If there was a meter for how much I hated her and was also terrified of her, the number on it would be twenty."

"Is she really that bad?"

"She shook me when I was nine over a pile of laundry, she works me to no end and is just...If I wasn't scared of death, I'd have committed suicide because of her."

"Wow..."

I grabbed my axe and went into the kitchen to confront my mom, a bit frightened at what she'd yell at me. Frightened isn't the right word, actually. Terrified to no end is more fitting.

"What did you do?" I could tell that she was holding back her rage in her voice.

"I...I played a game."

"Well, fix this!"

"I'll..." I've always been easy to go under her orders, so I gave the response I usually did. "I'll try."

I was almost pushed over the edge by her making me fix something this drastic and irreparable at the moment.

* * *

_A few notes about this chapter, as well as other things..._

_-ES/EO is a Hetalia character, since I thought it'd be a nice touch if the players had one helping them out. He doesn't have a player to actually help out yet, though._

_-Yes, my mom is really like that. She also sugarcoats stuff occasionally to make it better._

_-My dad really does have that military poster downstairs, and I really have memorized the USSR sign. The poster will be relevant at some point, too._

_-If you can find any fitting music, Homestuck-related or not, please let me know, since I want all the chapters to have fitting music._

_-The aspects taken are Time, Blood, Doom, Rage, and Space._

_-I did NOT expect 5 reviews on the prologue within a month! Thank you! 8D_


	3. Begin Advancing

_So, since I can write chapters about the length of James Patterson's books, a little heads-up. This story is probably going to get 80 chapters, each 2-4 thousand words. I'm also going to post a few chapters per month, because I just love writing this fanfic. Also working on saving all the chapters WITHOUT the A/Ns and putting them as a docx. file, so it may be downloadable for you guys._

_Also, I'm still accepting the God Tiers. I need Light, Void, Heart, Mind, Life, Form, Blaze, Keys, Hope, and Zen.  
_

* * *

I got a short lecture about "telling my mom what I'm doing more often" after that, and walked into seeing Hana again, along with my sprite who probably couldn't help yet, since I had yet to prototype it again. I retold my mom's lecture, but in a more mocking tone.

"And that's why I vote we get out of here," I finished, with a small bitterness in my voice.

"You're talking about that _already?_ We practically just met!"

"Yeah, I know, but it's my mom."

"And she's how bad, again?"

"Let me see...Take the first person you can think of fitting the 'I despise you strongly' catgeory. That's her."

"Interesting category name."

"I know, right?"

My computer made that indicator noise yet again, but I decided to wait and check whoever was messaging me later. Although, it gave me a brilliant idea to combine a few things I could make by now into a very awesome thing. I started to go downstairs, and exited outside to the pool to grab some old swimming goggles.

I had no idea what my land really looked like until then. The sky was a honey-yellow, filled with clouds the colour of sulfur, and hopefully not as dangerous. I noticed that there were orange and yellow leaves up to above my eye level, which lead me to believe that my house got stuck in a giant tree. It looked pretty nice, but I remembered about my idea for sweet gear, and went on to grab what I needed.

I got the goggles and went back to the alchemiter. Deciding to combine my laptop and goggles, I spent a bit of grist and lead, as well as some shale I guess I got from other imps. I had more left, so I decided to combine a fantasy guidebook (more specifically, a book I got in 2009 that was about mermaids) I had to create what's called Scaletop Gillgles, which looked like square-rimmed goggles with fins near the ears. I ended up adding on my desktop computer for some bonuses, which didn't change the name. I couldn't wait to try them on, so I equipped them when I finished.

"Hey! Why not try out this?" I saw Hana on the staircase, holding up a clay sculpture I made, which was a mochi (The ones from Hetalia, of course.) I had made.

"With what?"

"Your axe!"

"Already got an idea!"

It was true, I _did _have an idea, however godawful it may be. I was thinking about combining my XBox 360 with my weapon. It could lead to some awesome stuff if I could put a disc in, like maybe something based off Assassin's Creed, or Sonic, or even Marvel VS Capcom. That last one I could really go far with if I could choose characters.

"Well then, don't mind me!"

I started to combine, but then noticed I had too little grist and shale left, and I also needed mercury. I started going up, instead of just outside, to kill more varied imps. The house was built up all the way to the first gate, so it'd be an easy ride up and out to the gateway which would take me to the rest of my land.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?"

I noticed Hana looking out one of the windows and up at the recently-built platform I was standing on. I swear to god, she reminds me of a shadow. Except less creepy.

"To get more grist! What else?"

"Well, at least let me come with you!"

"Why?"

"Did you forget about you being sick?"

As if on cue, I started coughing. It was a bit worse than before, since it lasted longer. The fit lasted for only a minute, though, and I was back on my feet in no time.

"You see? You're going to need someone in case that happens!"

"Nope! I'm good!" I brushed it off like I did to any fits I'd had before.

"Oh, alright. I'm still coming up there, though!"

She actually did climb out of the window, using what looked like a rifle shooting a grappling hook into the bottom of the platform to get up all the way. I stood by, in case she needed help getting over the edge, which she didn't.

"There."

"_Now_ can I go up?"

"Yeah, go on ahead. I'll be following behind, in case you lose a lung."

"I hope you're being figurative, and not serious about the possibility of me coughing up an organ."

"Of course!"

"Well then." I started going up, carrying my axe in my right hand. A few imps were around for me to kill, and quite easily, may I add. We split the grist (I got some mercury and amber) and eventually climbed a few rungs. Continuing our climb, we heard a loud rumble. I disregarded it and went on to go up to what was the 5th platform up, but Hana stayed behind. I eventually noticed her, and called down. "What's the matter?"

"It's an ogre."

"How can you tell?"

"They're the first things you meet after imps."

"Oh, right..."

The rumbling got louder and louder, and I noticed a giant, cream-coloured hand on the platform. The creature climbed up onto the platform, and I suddenly had no doubt it was, as Hana said, an ogre.

"Get away from that damned thing!" Someone, a female, suddenly called out and I was blinded by a flash of blue light. After it cleared out, I looked up to see what was a figure draped in red somehow freezing the ogre in place. "You shouldn't die yet...Not this soon." The woman walked up to me, and I could make out her features more clearly.

She actually seemed familiar, but also new. Her eyes were a sky-blue, and the short, brown hair she had bore some red streaks, obviously dyed. In my opinion, I'd think she was fifteen or sixteen. I wanted to say I knew her name, but the name I had based on her looks was Hunter. Which yes, is an androgynous name, since I once knew a girl named Hunter.

"Uh...thanks." I managed to say after getting over the initial shock of the whole thing. However, when I said it, she was already gone, leaving a note. I picked it up and read it.

_"Hey, traveler-in-training._

_Hope you know who I am. Won't be shocked if you don't, but it's still nice if you do. I'd like to let you know to not worry about the ogre incident. To be honest, though, you'll be done for if you attack it now. I froze it until you finally power up your weapon. Which means that you shouldn't attack it until you're fit to, otherwise I'll be back again._

_You bring up a lot of memories, though. Reminds me of the time I played this game. I'm from the future, just in case you're wondering how I could've ascended already. If I didn't mention I did (and you couldn't tell), then I guess it's the more you know._

_From,_

_Your friendly neighborhood time traveler!"_

"Huh...I want to meet this person for real, now."

"Who?" I noticed Hana had finally climbed to the same platform I was on.

"The chick who caused the flash of light..."

"Oh, there was a person behind that?"

"Yeah. Some Time player, I presume."

"And what's with that ogre?" She motioned towards the creature that was currently frozen in time until I decided to attack.

"Oh. That player froze it until I could attack it safely."

"Hey, you've climbed the echeladder enough."

"My weapon?"

"Oh, that...I suggest you go make something, now."

I started going back down, descending flights of stairs and a few platforms until I reached where I could go inside. Looking around all the rooms, there was only a few things that caught my eye for mixing with the axe, which was a clock and ribbon. It seemed boring to me, but I captchalogued them both, since the result could be awesome.

Almost tripping over some stairs, I finally get back down to the ground floor, where the alchemiter is. I draw both the ribbon and clock, getting them out of my inventory and put into the machine, being combined. The axe in my strife specibus also gets put in, and watch the result appear, as well as my various types of grist vanish.

The result's actually pretty cool but simple. It's a double-edged waraxe with a cyan ribbon around the handle, and a little clock at the top. There's even some detail work into it, since I notice there's two clock hands at the end of the ribbon part that's not wrapped around the axe handle. There's also some fancy, rune-like writing on the blade and ribbon, too, but it's not in any language I know.

-rustyRuins [RR] began pestering apocalypseGeek [AG] at 12:21-

[RR]: That's a nice weapon, you know.

Apparently, my goggles automatically opened up Pesterchum, and I had a new acquaintance. The text they had was brown-green, and I had a feeling they were a different person.

[AG]: And how do you know?

[RR]: Because I've figured out how to use a viewport, dumbass.

[AG]: And you're saying I'm dumb, when anyone would've asked that question?

[RR]: Not anyone.

[RR]: You do know this version allows anyone to use viewports, right?

[AG]: Nope, but hey.

[AG]: THE MORE YOU KNOW.

[RR]: You see?

[RR]: You're a dumbass.

[AG]: Pfftch, I know.

[AG]: Well, not really, but I wanted to say "I know".

[RR]: I'm facepalming right now.

[AG]: Because of how "stupid" I'm acting?

[RR]: Wow.

[RR]: You're not an idiot after all.

[AG]: You don't even KNOW me.

[RR]: I know you from reading ES's conversations and also talking to someone else.

[RR]: Who, I won't mention, because I have a feeling you know them.

[RR]: Assuming you're not too stupid to not figure it out.

[AG]: You confuse me.

[AG]: GOLD DAMN STAR FOR BEING CONFUSING, GOOD SIR.

[RR]: Are you an idiot?

[AG]: My IQ score says otherwise.

[RR]: Fine.

[RR]: Personality-wise idiotic then.

[AG]: I act mature for my age, you know.

[RR]: And I am so done with you already.

[AG]: Then why bother talking to me?

[RR]: Because I wanted to prove to some people that I got the worst person to help out.

[RR]: EVER.

[AG]: You said people, and you mentioned ES...

[AG]: Are you guys part of the freaking KKK or something?

[RR]: More like the UN.

[AG]: ARE YOU SERIOUS.

[AG]: OR ARE YOU UTTERLY SCREWING AROUND WITH ME.

[AG]: WHY WOULD UN MEMBERS CARE ABOUT PLAYERS OF A GAME.

[RR]: Because a load of people are playing this game, and they'll probably get stuck saving the world?

[AG]: Uh...Are you still serious?

[RR]: No, I'm the queen of geniuses.

[AG]: Oh shut up.

[RR]: You got it.

[RR]: Also, I recommend you attack that ogre now.

-rustyRuins [RR] ceased pestering apocalypseGeek [AG] at 12:30-

I had a feeling we'd be talking again, and I actually looked forwards to it. I always needed someone to have as a frenemy. Well, if we got that far, that is.

"Hey, Claudia! I think we can fight that guy now!"

"Yeah. We can."

I reequipped my weapon and started going up, ready to fight that ogre that was still frozen.

* * *

_If you got a kismesis ship from this chapter, don't worry. I do too._

_Okay, to be honest, it's semi-canon. I have an RP group and, back a while ago, always annoyed who RR is. I think it's successfully a kismesisship, guys._

_Also, if you want to see one of the examples of RR and AG/Claud/me/whatever the hell you wanna use, here: sta .sh/ 0zzws2ye65i (remove the spaces)  
_


	4. Strife No 1

"I say we go fight the ogre now." My mind was set on killing the thing after getting my new weapon, which bore the name Timekeeper, obviously because of the clock used in its creation.

"You just upgraded your weapon, and climbed only a bit of the echeladder. Why now?" I could tell Hana was against my idea.

"Because I want to see how easy it is for that thing to die. Besides, you've been in the Medium longer! You should have a good weapon! Which reminds me, what does it look like, anyways? How does it work?"

"Well, it's actually a grappling hook gun mixed with a rifle and a fantasy book..." She equipped it, and I could see it had some work put into it, at least for an alchemization. It looked like a regular rifle, but with small angel wings at the end where the bullet came out, and also had these rainbow-coloured swirls along the sides.

"Wow." I was kind of amazed at how it looked, mainly because I've never seen a rifle before, but also because it looked pretty cool in person.

"I know, right?"

"You see, that'd be awesome to use against the thing. I'll be going up, on that note." I started walking up the stairs and going to the window where I could reach the added-on stairs and platforms. I was smart enough to go slow, in case running would've alerted any possible new imps, although it did take a few minutes longer. I could hear footsteps behind me, and I hoped it was Hana, not bothering to look back. The pace sounded like her regular one., but then again, I hadn't exactly been close enough to an imp who walked to tell how fast they were walking.

A sudden mew interrupts me, and I look back. Myr kitten, Sebastian, was apparently following us while we ascended. I walked over and pet him, smiling because he didn't run away from me, plus his black fur had felt like velvet. He was kind of my companion in mischief, even though he got into trouble more often than I did.

"Who's this?" Hana was looking down at Sebby, as I called him.

"Sebastian. My cat."

"I thought your sprite was your cat."

"I've got two. Hazel's now a sprite, obviously."

"Ah, I see."

"Yeah."

"So...you still have some grist left. Why didn't you make more stuff?"

"Well, I want to save some..." My mind was telling me to make a cool outfit or something, though.

As if on cue, Myrna placed the alchemiter right nearby, on a platform. It appears like she did some work on it, too, since the other devices are mixed in with it.

"That's convenient."

"I know. Thanks, if you're listening in." I began to go over and draw various things I owned on my sylladex's Tablet card, captchalouging them. My first idea was to combine my sneakers and a Sonic the Hedgehog game, which gave my Converse blue stripes on the sides and the somewhat convenient ability to let me do those cool jumps and stunts you'd see in the animes, as well as making you faster (obviously). I slipped them onto my feet, and restarted my climb, except doing those really high jumps you'd see in some action animation, not walking.

"Oh come on!" Of course, I'd get Hana complaining about how I could do this stuff now.

"Suck it. Besides, you have your grappling gun!"

"Yeah, I know, but you get the _easy_ way out!"

"Pfftch, come at me bro."

I kind of regretted saying that, because right that moment, without looking, I had landed on top of the head of one of the frozen ogres. My jaw dropped when I realized what I'd done. The lead creature woke up (so to speak), grabbed an old rope, lassoed me so that the rope was around my waist, and started swinging it around like this was a western movie. I had never been motion sick before, and if you haven't, it's not the most pleasant feeling, especially combined with the fact that you just screwed up and awoke something that could kill you, possibly.

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT?!" I heard my sort-of companion acquaintance yelling at me.

"No, I just did this on accident!"

"Ugh." She sighed. "Let me take care of this."

Suddenly, everything stopped moving, except for how I saw everything still spinning from dizziness. I looked around the best I could, and noticed the grappling gun was shot into the arm of what possibly would've killed me if I didn't have help. There was an inhuman noise, which I presumed was from the creature, and something (not the gun) sliced off its hand, which essentially made me fall to the floor due to the chain reaction.

"Uh...thanks, whoever you are." I looked around for my saviour.

"Now's not the time for thanking me, you know!"

I looked in the direction of where the voice came from, and laid my eyes upon a black-haired (which was short, but not so short as to look like a girl) girl bearing brown highlights and a kimono. In her hand was something that looked like that spiked wheel weapon Axel (the redhead from Kingdom Hearts) has, except there was a chain on one of the spikes. In my opinion, she looked more feminine than Hana (who, as I noticed, is a fan of wearing jeans, a Caliborn shirt, and keeping her hair tied up in a ponytail).

"Hey, you! Come up here and fight!" The girl barking at me had made me aware of my surroundings again, including the fact that the rope around me was cut off and I could fight without the possibility of being spun around again.

"Alright, alright! I just got over motion sickness, so give me a break!" I got up, drawing my weapon from the strife card it was stored in, and started running (to be honest, my weapon really was that light) towards the beast. Jumping up to the height of its head, I swung my axe, and...time stopped.

When I say stopped, I don't mean like that kind where time's still flowing and it just seems like it's taking forever. I mean as in it actually _stopped._ Everyone and everything else I saw was frozen in place, not even breathing. I think I was the only person aware of time stopping, but I was suspended in air, which seemed akin to what everyone else was experiencing. Of course, this stopped about a second later, and I moved towards my original target, although everything else was still in this form of petrification.

The blade of my weapon cut into the beast, and time resumed again, except the blow had kept my opponent suspended for a second, and then "vaporized" it, creating a lot of grist (in comparison to my earlier rewards). I grabbed as much as I can manage and gave the extremely small amount of leftovers (mainly marble and lead) to Hana.

"_What was that you did?!_" My companion was referring to my time-related stunt,. Her face expressed her surprise, albeit a bit weakened than I thought it'd be.

"What do you mean?"

"Where you just somehow...it's like you teleported!"

"Oh...Time shenanigans." I smirked and pointed to the clock parts of my weapon.

"I should've expected that. It's happened in canon, so why couldn't I remember it could happen in this?"

"It's alright. So...about that gate..." We both looked up around the same time and noticed the spirograph in the sky that's a few yards above us.

"Yeah...I won't be here, though."

"Why not?" My voice was accompanied by the sounds of more platforms being built onto the house, though not as loud as you'd think.

"It's my last gate." Hana's expression turned to disappointment as she said this.

"But I thought you'd be with me-or at least on my land somewhere! It makes more sense!"

"Yeah...Apparently the gates are in a random order." She gave me a weak grin.

Out of the corner of my left eye, I noticed a flash of light similar to the other girl. We both turned to look, and the kimono girl was simply...gone. She most likely time traveled, but since she wasn't in any clothing hinting she was God Tier, I guessed she was being aided by a Time player. Either that or someone made a hologram of the girl and just turned it off, which was also somewhat plausible in this game.

I walked over, looking for anything left over, and picked up a slightly dusty note on yellow sticky note paper. The text, written in purple ink, was pretty easy to read. It read:

_It's me again!_

_Well, not actually me, but a friend I picked up from earlier in the timeline, but later than you're in right now. I thought you'd maybe screw up again, so I sent her to help you in your oh-so-expected time of need. Don't worry, though, you'll get better at this. I was like this right when I first started playing, too.  
_

_Also, just a little reminder: Keep that ring you have. You'll need it.  
_

_That same time traveler from before is now going back to try and fix a very, very screwed up timeline's future. Write you later, or possibly earlier.  
_

Unknowingly, I was reading this aloud to Hana and met her eyes.

"This person seems like she knows you...or...ends up knowing you?"

"Yeah, she does...So, how about we spend some quality time together?"

"You mean like love?"

"No, just a little friendship experience before you leave to fight your Denizen. Who is it, anyways?"

"Uh...I think it's Arachne?"

"Huh...the sewing chick, then," I muttered.

"What?" She had clearly heard me though.

"Oh, I know some Greek mythology. Arachne was someone who beat Athena in a sewing competition. Athena got pissed and turned her into a spider."

"Interesting..."

"I know, right?" I walked over to the edge of the platform and sat down as I said this, putting my hands in my pockets. My not-really-new-but-still-new friend followed lead, and my cat/sprite Hazel (who had apparently prototyped herself with my magic 8 ball, making her have the elements of a fortune teller) also joined us. We all conversed, learned some things about the game we didn't know before, and I even got us all tea. Well, Hazel did, but I suggested it.

I finally noticed the sun, or maybe moon, was setting and the sky was changing colours to a deep red (think the colour of Aradia's text from the pesterlogs). It was actually pretty cool to look at, and when I noticed the bronze gears floating in the sky and some below the treetop we were in, it seemed even neater. Kind of made me want to explore the rest of my land. I unknowingly had gotten up and started to walk away while thinking about this, and only just realized it when I heard the meowing of Hazel farther away for a bit, and then closer.

"Hey, you're going already?"

"Yeah...just look at all this stuff I could explore!"

"We can't really see anything."

"Good point. But just think about it from what we've at least seen up here." I outstretched my arms to sort of express what I was saying, which probably didn't express it as much as I thought it would.

"Eh...if I can come back here and don't perma-die, let me know how it is." We were climbing up the small distance to the gate we had left, which was only a yard.

"Alright."

And with that we jumped through, all three of us. To explore for me, my cat coming to help, and Hana going off to kill a monster.

* * *

**Okay, so, this chapter is probably a bit too talky. It'll get better next one, I swear!**

**Besides, I didn't really have any ideas for this chapter. Don't get me wrong, I LOVE writing this story, but the ideas I get are for the later chapters.**

**Also, here's a note: The next chapter is going to be based around this fanfiction's equivalent to Hivebent, Wallbreaker (hint hint wink wink nudge nudge). Crappy name, I know. But it's based around all the Hetalia characters playing the game...Well, not ALL of them. Only 16, obviously.**

**So...4 chapters every side of the story, then a switch to the other. Alrighty?**

**ALSO: God Tiers are STILL open. Check the reviews to find out which ones are taken.**


	5. Important Announcement!

**This is a very, very, very important announcement!**

As of today, I have decided I need to yet rewrite the story. Based on my work with my Mobius Strip Project (a story you can find at my deviantART, SkaianRebirth), I've decided I need to rewrite the whole story to show I've improved. That being said, this 2.0 version of what was originally called An Eye For An Eye is going to be discontinued.

But don't worry! Like I said, I'm going to rewrite it. That being said, though, I'm going to announce a few things...

1) If you want to be in AEFAE/Clockstopper 3.0, please PM me, contact me at ghostlyseeker (Tumblr) or my deviantArt.

2) I may actually have us roleplay this out. I'm not sure if I want to use Yahoo! Messenger, an MSPARP chat, or a dA chatroom. Plus, it's also up to you guys. (Pesterchum isn't an option as I can't get it to work for some odd reason)

3) For further recommendation, I say that everyone who's interested leaves a review as well and we all get in contact.

4) The story status will be updated via my companion Tumblr blog, So You've Installed Sburb (soyouveinstalledsburb), which will offer a fake walkthrough for anyone looking to write a spinoff of 3.0 or just wanting a better background to the story.

5) I actually recommend as of chapter 1 of 3.0, you all go start writing your own spin-offs so I can get a better feel for you/your character.

**As mentioned above, here are the following places to contact me at for 3.0**:

-ghostlyseeker (my Tumblr URL)

-SkaianRebirth (my deviantArt)

-soyouveinstalledsburb (the official blog for 3.0)


End file.
